


By your side

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [569]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (welp. Plot. More like an excuse for porn luls), Anal Fisting, Angst, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Fisting, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prince saying that he left because Niko left. Bruh let me wipe my tears please, Sorry Not Sorry, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Prince reste à la fois fidèle au club et à Niko.
Relationships: Kevin-Prince Boateng/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [569]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	By your side

By your side

  
Prince n'est pas là depuis longtemps, mais il sait qu'il peut se positionner comme le leader de l'équipe, parce que même si David a récupéré le brassard de capitaine avec la fracture d'Alex, l'argentin n'a pas encore l'allemand et le leadership adaptés pour diriger sur et en-dehors des terrains. L'année prochaine, peut-être. Prince ne pense pas être représentatif de l'équipe aujourd'hui, ou du moins, pas de toute l'équipe, peut-être plus du board. Fredi a mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas de trop, mais il a bien compris la frustration de tout le monde. Ante voulait y aller, mais non seulement il est trop jeune, non seulement il ne sait pas se retenir. Alors c'était à lui de le faire, de prendre cette stupide responsabilité en main, parce qu'il connaît Niko depuis bien plus longtemps que les autres, il sait comment lui faire comprendre le message. Prince devrait être entièrement heureux pour lui que le Bayern est décidé de l'embaucher, mais il aurait aimé, comme tout le monde dans le club, que ça ne se fasse pas si soudainement, du jour au lendemain, que l'équipe ne finisse pas désordonnée à cause de tout ça, tout le monde aurait préféré que la confiance dure, que l'aventure continue une année de plus.

  
Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se trouver dans la chambre de Niko en fin de soirée, après un match à l'extérieur, il aurait préféré ne pas voir toute la compréhension dans son regard, ne pas apercevoir ce soupçon de regret dans ses yeux au moment où Prince doit lui expliquer qu'il doit le faire pour l'exemple. Prince aimerait que Niko ne soit pas Niko pour cette nuit, qu'il décide de lutter pour son bien au lieu d'accepter pour celui du club. Prince mord sa lèvre alors qu'il surplombe de son corps son entraîneur, son ami. Il aimerait véritablement ne pas avoir à faire ça, finalement laisser Ante le faire, mais c'est à lui, c'est trop tard, toutes les décisions ont été prises. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Prince sort le petit flacon de lubrifiant de sa poche, ayant déjà précédemment retiré le boxer de Niko, il ne veut pas avoir à faire ça, il n'en ressent aucun plaisir, mais l'équipe a été trahie, plus que lui, et tout se paye, même ici.

  
Prince pose les jambes de Niko sur ses épaules, il ne sait pas si leurs coéquipiers écoutent à la porte, s'ils dorment ou décident de ne pas se préoccuper de l'amitié des berlinois, mais il espère que personne ne saura jamais réellement pour ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre. Il met du lubrifiant sur sa main sans bague en laissant l'autre sur la hanche de Niko pour le maintenir en place. Il sait que ce qu'il va faire va être douloureux, il sait que Niko ne devrait pas subir ça, il sait même que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans le Bayern, mais il n'a pas le choix, c'est pour l'équipe. Il rentre un premier doigt dans l'anneau de chair de son ami, il aimerait tellement ne pas le voir se tortiller sous lui, ne pas l'entendre gémir. Prince continue de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il ne sait pas comment il va pouvoir rattraper tout ça plus tard, mais il ne sait pas même pas s'il y aura un plus tard, Niko va au Bayern, et Prince refuse de rester à Francfort sans lui. Prince enfonce un deuxième doigt pour être sûr que ce qui va suivre ne sera pas aussi douloureux qu'il le pense, ce n'est pas par plaisir qu'il le ciselle, mais c'est pour que l'équipe soit vengée de cette trahison. Si seulement tout ça n'était jamais arrivé.

  
Prince retire ses deux doigts sans bague pour replacer cette main sur la peau chaude de Niko, il mentirai s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas déjà pensé à faire ça avec lui dans d'autres circonstances. Il remet du lubrifiant sur sa main avec des bagues, il sait que ça va faire mal, trop mal, à Niko, mais c'est nécessaire pour cette nuit, pour rattraper son départ. Leur départ. Prince passe les minutes les plus douloureuses de sa vie, à rentrer son poing entièrement dans le petit trou de Niko, à l'entendre pleurer sans jamais lui demander d'arrêter, il peut sentir ses bagues rentrer dans la chair, c'est horrible, même pour lui... Il aimerait ne pas voir Niko s'arquer pour essayer d'échapper à la douleur, sans y parvenir, il aimerait ne pas voir du sang sur sa main quand il la ressort, il aimerait ne pas être responsable de tout ce merdier. Prince avale la boule dans sa gorge alors qu'il finit par prendre Niko dans ses bras, déposant quelques petits baisers de confort sur son cou en espérant que tout s'arrangera à l'avenir. Il espère que là où ils iront, on voudra d'eux... Prince ne peut que prier pour que Jérôme n'ait jamais à faire ça à son Niko.

  
Fin


End file.
